Along Came a Jewel
by jkp1291
Summary: Its been weeks since the wedding and nothing has changed. When it seems hope is lost along with relationships, Karma's cousin comes to live with her and might be the answer to solve these problems. Especially since Amy seems willing to go along with her crazy schemes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't updated my OUAT story but I was waiting until school was over, but then I just couldn't resist writing this after the finale. It probably won't be too long and will have Karmy endgame along with possible OC/Lauren.**

* * *

**Along Came a Jewel**

Two weeks, three days, eleven hours, and twenty-two minutes. That was the wedding day, though more importantly, the truth came out that night. It has been the same amount of time I have not interacted once with who I hope is still my best friend, Amy. The reasoning for this is both obvious and maddening at the same time. At what was supposed to be a nice day of Farrah getting married again. It was instead a day filled with drama.

After finally realizing what has been obvious the whole time. That Amy has feelings for me, that she thinks she loves me. It was just one thing after another. Amy took neither my rejection nor my admitting of sleeping with Liam well. She stormed out after both confessions. I tried my best to show that I loved her no matter what and that nothing had to change but she didn't understand.

The night however was still young as when I went to Liam to talk, he rejected me. Apparently he learned everything from Shane. Though I still don't understand how Shane even knew.

The night ended with me sobbing in my Mother's arms. However she didn't understand why I was crying. I wish it was just a huge fight between me and Amy. That would have been so much easier. Instead I had to reject her. Have you ever systematically destroyed your best friend with the truth alone? I wouldn't recommend it, hurting Amy was the worst feeling I have ever had and the worst thing I have ever had to do.

Now I walk through the halls without my best friend by my side. I only see her from afar and all passing glances seem to be controlled and as quick as possible.

I wish I could love her as she wants me too, but I have only had these kinds of feelings for Liam. I can't feel for her how she does for me. How could I, if I have romantic feelings for Liam an obvious male? It can't be possible to also love her, a female. Could it?

* * *

Two weeks, three days, eleven hours, and twenty-two minutes. The day of the wedding. W-day. The day that shall not be named. The clusterfuck. Or any other name you would like to call, what has since been the worst day of my life.

I honestly didn't know a day could actually go from one bad experience to the next. The universe however just seems to love to prove me wrong.

Here I thought weddings were supposed to be happy, I knew that commercial bullshit was just that, bullshit. After that hot mess I will never see a funeral as the worst community gathering.

Selfish? Maybe. True? Definitely. Almost everyone else had a good time. My Mom got married, Shane got a boyfriend, Nana got shit faced, and what do I get. Rejected, humiliated, and deflowered.

After a rejection by Karma that proves optimism really is for the fool of heart. In which all I got was low self-esteem, embarrassed, and a need for a tissue. I decided Nana was a wise woman and saw to it that I should try to take after her. By also getting fall down drunk.

This resulted in a surprisingly tame Lauren, who was actually somewhat comforting.

You would think that would be the weirdest moment, but apparently my rejection has another scene in that oh so horrible night to compete against for things I don't want to remember. Though this may be more of things I regret.

Liam Booker; manwhore, asshole, one who lies to them self, and apparently my cherry popper. Yep you heard it here I lost my virginity to him. By the guy who I would rather jump over a barbed wire fence just to escape, than have an actual conversation with. Though out of fairness that may partly be jealousy, the rest is because he's a douche.

At the time it made so much sense, Karma is a bitch. She hurt me, she hurt Liam, lets hurt her together. What better way to do that than for me and Liam to have angry revenge sex. The thought process was most likely more slurred, but you get my point.

Waking up in the morning to not only a massive hangover but also to an equally hung over Liam in my bed, was definitely an interesting experience. Also terrifying because it took me a moment to remember exactly why he was in my bed in the first place and just as naked as I was. Once I did remember the terror only increased. After about five minutes of staring in horror, Liam finally woke up and after promising not to speak of this ever again, awkwardly dressed and snuck out.

Ever since then I haven't spoken or purposely looked at either him or Karma.

None of this would have happened if Karma loved me like I loved her. I wish I could hate her, or even resent her. But do you know what the saddest and most ironic thing is? It's that I can't, because I love her too much.

* * *

**The rest of the chapters should be longer, this was just a little to get it set up. Please tell me any problems and what you think. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter, and it introduces the OC who will share the lead role with Amy and Karma. Also thank you guest I knew there was something I was supposed to do. Also thank you to all that have read, favorited, followed, and to guest for the review. All of you get cookies.**

* * *

**Along Came a Jewel**

Austin, Texas, the first area in the long horn state with even a semblance of forward thinking. Okay, maybe I'm a little biased, but what can I say I usually wouldn't have high hopes for living in Texas and being accepted. Thankfully though my Aunt and Uncle live in Austin.

But as much as I love them, and my idiot cousin Karma, I'd really rather not live there.

My parents however don't care for my opinion in the matter. They hope a "change of scenery" will help with my past misbehavior. Their words not mine.

Really they're just punishing me. They know I hate it here and they know I can't stand how much tofu the rest of my family likes to stick in their mouths. I get it you're new age hippies, I just don't care. Thankfully Karma's not like that, or I may have just shot myself on the way over.

The drive from Phoenix was long, but if that's what it takes for me to keep my car while there than it's worth it. If my parents thought I would take a plane and leave my Dodge Challenger there after all the money I saved for it, than their just as crazy as my Aunt and Uncle.

After hours of driving and a pit stop overnight I finally made it to my new Hell or Home if you'd prefer.

I Emma "Ruby" Ashcroft, have been made to live in this overly libertarian town because of past mistakes, and do not plan on changing just because of a great amount of miles separating me from my real home.

Pulling up to the driveway of the Ashcroft residence in Austin, Texas was a surreal experience. After five years of living in Arizona and not being back here the memories are almost running rampant.

I park and get out of my car. And Then I just stand there, taking it all in. The tree I fell out of and broke my arm. The yard we would always play in. The trail we used to take to go and have fun in the woods. All of it played before my eyes.

After taking that moment of reminiscing I finally shook my head, sighed and walked up to the door. Then I just stood there. Should I knock, I never used to knock, but it's been five years, they're still family, but I don't know, do I?

Just as I was going to go over another mental argument in my head, the choice was taken away as the door swung open.

Standing there looking probably just as bewildered as I did stood my cousin, Karma.

After a couple of moments of silent staring, she finally snapped out of it and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Ruby!" Karma leaped forward and hugged me.

"Wow, it's almost as if you missed me." I drawled.

"Of course I missed you it's been five years, I only recognized you because of your hair."

If you were wondering my hair is naturally a deep, dark, red. Hence the nickname Ruby.

I raised a brow and smirked, "Yeah, kinda hard to forget huh?"

"I didn't even know you were coming. How long are you staying?"

"Did your parents not tell you? My parents pretty much kicked me out they agreed to let me stay here until I finish High School."

Karma's eyes widen in shock. "What! Why?"

"Oh you know this and that. Don't worry about it. Anyway, you going somewhere?"

I could tell Karma knew I was avoiding the question, but thankfully didn't press the issue.

"Yeah I'm on my way to school."

"Oh right I gotta go and deal with that shit, my school already set over my transcripts, so I'll probably start today." I mused.

"That's great! I'll have someone to talk to again."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What do you mean, why don't you talk to people? If you couldn't make new friends I at least though Amy went to the same High School?"

Karma got a heartbroken look on her face before suddenly masking it with a smile. "Oh yeah Amy, me and her we're still, psh. Yeah well you know. So. Anyway I gotta go or I'll be late for the bus. Bye!"

With that she squeezed around me waved, and ran off to what I would presume to be her bus stop.

"Because that wasn't weird or suspicious or anything." I muttered to myself.

I went back out to my car and grabbed my bags before going into the house and putting my stuff in Zen's old room. I know they told me I would be staying in here when we were talking on the phone, but it still feels weird using Zen's room. Even if none of his stuff is here anymore.

After a long-suffering sigh I finally decided to go out to my car and drive to Hester High School. My new personal Hell until I graduate. At least I'm in the same grade as Karma and Amy.

* * *

After driving over to the school and parking, I made my way over to administration.

Then after entering I went up to the receptionist.

After asking about what I need to do she replied with, "You need to go over to guidance, they should have your transcripts."

So after sighing and getting directions on where to go I made my way over there and talked to the receptionist there.

After asking about transfers she told me I was in the right place and started to help me.

"What's your name?"

"Emma Ashcroft."

"Ashcroft, any relation to Karma?"

What the hell, why does the guidance receptionist know Karma by name and why does she care if we're related?

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oh, I was so sad when I heard about the break up. I absolutely loved them together!" She said dramatically, and holy shit, is that a tear?

What the fuck. What is this psycho talking about? And why should I, or more importantly a high school faculty member give a shit about a student's love life.

"Um, okay? So about the transfer?"

"Oh right. I'm sorry it's just, they were so good together. Anyway, it says you had lots of issues with troublemaking and made it hard for administration there."

I gave her an incredulous glance. "It says that on my transcript?"

"Oh no dear, they also faxed over a note from the principal warning us about you."

I clenched my jaw in annoyance. What a dick.

"So because of past difficulties, you will get mandatory counseling, from guidance."

I groaned and let out a sarcastic, "Greaaaaat."

She just ignored me as if I didn't say anything. "We tried to make your schedule as close to your old one as possible." She handed me the paper and I looked it over.

This sucks. Just as I was thinking that the bell rang.

"That would be third period; before you go to any classes I'll get someone to give you a tour."

Just as she said that, the door opened and Amy Raudenfeld came walking in.

I blinked in surprise and stared for a second before a giant grin grew on my face. At the same time Amy looked over and glanced at my hair before the same expression went on to her face.

"Ruby!" "Amy!" Our exclamations were at the same time and then we bound over to each other and hugged.

The receptionist however ruined it by starting to sniffle and trying to hold back her cries. Both of us looked over to her in complete wonder and confusion.

"I'm sorry, it's just every time I see you I think about how wonderful you were together!" My face just became more incredulous, but as I looked over at Amy I saw her face clear of confusion and instead become filled with exasperation.

"Amy could yo-could you please give here a tour since you seem to know each other?" Her whole sentence was muffled as she was still trying to hold back sobs."

I just grabbed Amy and ran out of there, what the hell is going on in crazy town Texas.

* * *

After running a good distance away, I stopped and turned to Amy. "Is there something in the water, is this the twilight zone, did I miss the reports of a new disease? What the hell was that, and also Karma this morning was acting so weird? What's going on?"

Amy flinched slightly when I said Karma, but then just rolled her eyes. "Close Ruby, but there's something in the air not the water."

"Funny, now what's going on?"

She sighed and looked to the sky for a moment in thought and looked back towards me. "It's a long story."

"I got time, wasn't planning on going to class anyway."

She huffed out a laugh. "Of course you weren't, come on we'll go sit on a bench and talk."

The next thirty minutes of my life was filled with the dumbest and saddest story I have ever heard.

After Amy finished with the tale of her and Karma's fake relationship and the ensuing stupidity it caused, we sat there in silence. I was contemplating something while Amy just moved around in her seat, waiting for my reaction.

"So, you still love her."

Amy turned to me her eyes widening in surprise at my calm statement. "Yes."

"God knows why, she's a selfish moron. I knew she was oblivious but this is ridiculous."

Amy just sighed in response.

"I think Karma doesn't understand her feelings."

Amy looked at me in askance.

"I mentioned your name this morning to her; I don't think I've ever seen a face that sad. It was like someone just mentioned tearing her heart out. Not her best friend who has been ignoring her. Even friendship has a limit to the amount of love you're supposed to feel for someone. At the point where it increases across that limit it can go two ways, they either become like a sibling, or become like a lover. And last I checked sisters don't make out with each other, even if it is just 'pretend'."

During my whole speech Amy was staring at me in rapt attention. Finally she looked down almost looking like she was going to cry.

"But, what if you're wrong? What if she really doesn't? I already poured my heart and she crushed it. I can't go through that again."

I thought for a moment. "My cousin is a dumbass. Sometimes she needs things spelled out for her. I have an idea. We make her realize she has feelings for you. You don't even have to be the one to confess anything this time."

Amy looked at me for a moment before shaking her head. "How would we even do that?"

I just smirked at her. "Don't worry, plotting is kind of my thing."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me how I did and what I can improve on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Along Came a Jewel**

**AN: Thank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to broadwaybound2016, TeeTee, MK, f00f00, and ENDERTHUG22. More cookies for you. Sorry it took me so long to update, i was focusing on my other story and then my monitor broke. I just got a new one today, so I should be good from now on.**

* * *

_Amy_

When Ruby told me she had a plan to get Karma back, I was skeptical. I still am actually. Who knows what Ruby could actually do? She could make it worse, or at the least embarrass me more.

The thing I remember most from when we were kids, is that Ruby always had the craziest, most intricate plots. Though somehow they would always work out in the end. That's the only reason I'm even going along with this.

Ruby's diabolical plans make Lex Luther, The Joker, and Shane look like children in comparison.

**Step 1: Breaking the Silence**

Ruby's first step is probably the one I'm most apprehensive about. Though technically it's the only one I know of. Something about not wanting to ruin the surprise. I'm pretty sure she's just being an ass and wants to keep me in suspense.

The first step is to get on talking terms with Karma. Something I would definitely rather avoid.

Ruby said to try after school, that way everyone will be too interested with getting home and might not make a big deal about me and Karma talking again. When the crazy vultures learned me and Karma had broken up, and on bad terms at that, they were all devastated.

_Ring!_

Shit there's the bell, and that means I'll have to go start Ruby's overly complicated plan.

I walk out of class feeling as if I'm in a funeral march instead of going to talk to the love of my life.

* * *

Making it to the courtyard I see everyone scrambling to leave this institutionalized hell hole. Something I wish I could join in on.

After a half assed search I finally see who I'd been dreading; Karma.

Dammit why is she walking so slowly?

I take several deep breaths and give myself a mental pep talk before finally making my way over.

On my way there someone steps in front of me calling out, "Hey Amy!"

"Yeah hey Oliver." I say as I walk around him.

I feel like I keeping seeing him everywhere these days, it's getting kind of creepy.

Finally after what seems like a lifetime I make my way closer to my doom, I mean love.

Damn! What do I say? Ruby never told me what to say. She just said 'Talk to her and try to act like nothings changed.' Which doesn't make sense, because what does that achieve?

I keep walking, still trying to figure out what to say and I'm really starting to panic. I stop in front of her for a second and just stand there like a constipated moron.

Luckily her head is down and she doesn't notice, but unluckily because her head is down, she also runs right into me.

We both simultaneously grunt and I catch her before she can fall.

Karma looks up and her eyes instantly widen. We both stay frozen not saying anything just staring at each other.

Finally I break out of my stupor, instantly releasing her waist and stepping back.

"Are you um, are you alright?"

Karma still just stays staring for a moment.

"K-Karma are you alright?"

Finally after I say her name she comes back to reality.

"Amy! I'm you and what?"

"Well that cleared everything up."

"Um yes fine, I'm fine."

"Well, that's good. I'm fine too."

Karma furrows her brows after my answer, obviously confused.

"I mean in general, I'm fine. Yeah. Haven't seen you for a while. How you been?"

"Um, I'm fine too. I guess."

"Good, that's good."

This is by far the most awkward conversation I've ever had.

Karma starts fidgeting nervously, and it takes everything in me not to go over and wrap my arm around her to make her feel better.

Finally after a moment of awkward silence I break it by saying, "So Ruby's back, that's cool."

"Yeah it um, it is."

Just as another awkward silence was about to start, Ruby pops up out of nowhere.

"Hey guys! How's my favorite girl?! Oh and Karma, you're here too!"

I let out a sigh of relief and slowly start to relax now that the tension has abated.

I look over at Ruby and speak up, "We've established were fine."

Ruby gets a big grin on her face, looking extremely amused.

"Well that's good to hear, anyways if you don't hurry your bus is gonna leave without you."

After Ruby says that both mine and Karma's eyes widen, but just as I'm about to run off Ruby wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"So sweetheart, since we're going the same place I'll give you a ride."

I turn and give her a confused look because of what she said and what she called me, while Karma looks both confused and slightly irritated.

"I'm so happy you invited me to hang out. And that you said you just wanted it to be me and you, so we could catch up. I've really missed you while I was gone."

As Ruby speaks, she keeps bringing me closer to her until were practically standing on top of each other.

I look over in even more bewilderment, not having any idea what she's talking about.

Ruby never breaks her grin and brings her head closer to mine until she has her face hidden in my hair.

As I'm about to ask her what the hell she's talking about, she starts whispering. "Follow along genius."

My eyes widen slightly, now understanding what she's doing.

I look over to Karma and sees she's kept her face carefully blank, though the muscle in her jaw was repeatedly flexing.

Ruby finally brings her face out of my hair and her grin transforms into a soft smile as she starts to look at me.

"So Amy, your place or mine?"

My eyes widen drastically at the innuendo as does Karma's, though her expression change was accompanied by a squawked "What!"

Ruby just ignores Karma's exclamation still staring at me. "Amy do you want to hang out at your place or mine?"

"Um uh mi-mine." I couldn't help the stutter even if I wanted to. Her innuendo along with Karma standing there staring is not helping my confidence.

"Alright cool, let's go." With that she starts leading me away neither of us sparing Karma another glance. Though my reason was because of embarrassment while I'm fairly sure Ruby's was on purpose.

As we were walking away Ruby finally looks back as if an afterthought and calls back to Karma with a raised brow, "Karma the bus, stop standing there. Unless sometime over the last five years you learned to fly?"

As Ruby finishes her sentence Karma hesitates for a moment looking between us, her face slowly gaining an odd expression, and then she finally turns and runs off in the direction of the buses.

Ruby still walks with her arm around me though it's starting to change more into just putting it there out of laziness than to actually keep me close.

As were walking into the parking lot she finally speaks up, "That went well."

I look over with a raised brow honestly not knowing how any of what just happened aided us at all.

"What did any of that do? In what way did that help?"

"Trust me. That helped."

* * *

After giving Ruby directions to my house as she couldn't remember after so long, we pulled up to the curb out front.

Getting out and going inside we're stopped by my Mother.

"Amy what are you doing home so early? It usually takes the bus longer to get to your stop."

After she says that she takes notice of Ruby and gets a confused look on her face.

"Hi , you probably don't remember me, I'm Ruby, Karma's cousin."

After a moment her eyes widen in recognition and she gives Ruby a smile.

"Oh my! Ruby I haven't seen you in years. I can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"So am I, everyone always recognizes my best feature."

"You're hair. Of course, it's just as I remember it."

Ruby gets a slight smirk and murmurs lowly so only I can hear, "Actually I meant my tits, but either way."

My eyes widen slightly and I try my best not to laugh, though there's no doubt a giant smile is on my face.

"I'm sorry Ruby I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said your home is just as beautiful as I remember."

After Ruby says that my Mom gets a giant, proud grin on her face.

"Oh that's so nice, thank you."

Finally having enough of this I speak up, "Well as amazing as this has been, me and Ruby really want to go catch up upstairs."

"Right, of course, go on girls."

As soon as she began talking again, Ruby and I started making our way upstairs.

* * *

Finally making it into my room I turn to Ruby in exasperation, "Well now that you have my Mom wrapped around your finger, can we talk about what the next step of your master plan is?"

"All you had to do was ask Amy."

Raising my brow I'm starting to get impatient when she finally starts talking again.

"Well step one could have gone better, but I wasn't expecting much. So I can work with this." I roll my eyes at her but let her continue, "Anyways so step two is fairly simp-"

As Ruby was talking she's interrupted by the she-demon coming into my room unannounced, as usual.

"Amy, will you stop leaving your disgusting soap on my side of the shower."

I turn to her annoyed at the interruption, "Lauren my soap isn't disgusting, sorry if vanilla scented isn't your style, but it's not my problem you think your obligated to get the most expensive and headache inducing soaps available. Also the reason it's on your side is because what you say is my side is about the third the size of yours and I have no room left."

Just as Lauren is about to open her mouth and start arguing again, Ruby slides up beside her with a grin on her face.

"I don't know Amy, whatever beautiful here seems to be buying just smells delicious. What do you say, want me to check if you taste as good as you smell."

My eyes widen at her words and my mouth is probably on the floor at this point. She's got to be kidding right. Looking at Lauren she's mirroring my expression, though that suddenly turns to outrage.

"What did you just say?!"

"Are you hard of hearing? If you are there's no need for concern, it's not a deal breaker. And don't worry, when I make you scream, it will be loud enough that you'll definitely be able to hear it."

My jaw just slowly starts to drop further. Oh my god, I think she's serious.

Lauren is starting to look equal parts furious and embarrassed at this point.

"Okay A- I'm not gay! And B- eww!"

"Oh trust me beautiful, one night with me and you won't be saying that."

This is actually happening. I have never seen someone flirt so aggressively and yet still somehow have a cute charm at the same time.

Lauren just got more pissed off at Ruby's last statement and finally brings her hand up to slap her. Lauren swiftly throws it forward going towards Ruby's face, but at the last second she grabs it.

Ruby keeps the hand, holding it, her grin widening slightly and says, "Ya know if you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask."

Lauren growls slightly in her anger and yanks her hand out of Ruby's grip.

"You cannot possibly think I would ever, eve-"

As Lauren was talking Ruby cuts her off mid sentences and softens her smile. Then she puts her right arm to the left side of her chest, as if to look noble. "Your right," at that Lauren and I both look at her in shock, "How can a lady such as you ever agree to this debauchery without at least a couple of dates first? So how about it; you, me this Saturday, maybe around seven?"

Lauren and I both stare for a moment neither of us knowing what to say. Finally Lauren comes back to her senses, then without replying, shrieks and walks out of the room slamming the door on the way out.

Ruby stares at the door for a few more moments while I stare at the space Lauren was just in, trying to figure out what just happened.

Then Ruby turns to me with a slightly dreamy look on her face, sighs, and then says "Amy, I think I'm in love."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me any problems and how I did**


	4. Chapter 4

**Along Came a Jewel**

**AN:T****hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to** kenfromnhus,**J.B. ****, broadwaybound2016, Mr Buffy Summers, CarpeDee.m **

**I would like to personally thank ****operagirl23150** your review made my day so thank you.

**This is just a short little filler chapter, but it does give you a view of Karma's mindset at the moment, so read on**

* * *

_Amy_

Its official she's insane. Ruby Ashcroft is certifiably insane. It's obvious really, what kind of sane person actually has positive sexual feelings towards Lauren?

All I could do I stare after her last statement, "Seriously?"

"Of course, I always had a thing for bitchy girls. I find them particularly amusing."

"B-But, its Lauren!"

"Yes it is. Now let's get back on topic, shall we?"

"No, I want to talk about this! That can wait."

"No it can't, now step two…"

* * *

_Karma_

I don't understand what just happened. It started out so well, Amy was talking to me again. I could have cried tears of joy, if I wouldn't have looked ridiculous.

Then Ruby. I love Ruby, when we were younger we were more like sisters than cousins. Today however, she ruined what very well could have been a reunion between me and Amy.

Well maybe, if we got over the awkwardness. Then we definitely could have reconciled. I just want everything back to normal. The only thing is after what happened at the wedding, I know it's going to take some work with Amy for it to get like that again.

If I'm being honest Amy's love for me is incredibly flattering and somewhat uncomfortable. But mostly flattering. All the work I'm going to have to do to for a normal friendship might be worth it, but it's nice to feel wanted. I just wish I wouldn't have to hurt Amy by not feeling the same way.

That thing with Ruby today however, completely ruined it. I am so mad at her. There's another feeling at the same time, one I can't identify, all I know is that I hate it.

As soon as I get home, I turn on the TV in hopes that it will take my mind off of what happened.

* * *

After a couple of hours of lounging around, Ruby is still not home. What could she possibly be doing with Amy this whole time!

I pick up my head when I hear the front door close. Finally, that has to be Ruby, it's been hours.

Getting up from my bed, I walk over to my door and open it. After standing in the doorway for a few moments, I finally see Ruby coming up the stairs.

She looks over at me and I give her a slightly forced smile, while she gives me a grin in return.

"Karma! Where you waiting for me? I feel like I have a dog who sits at the door waiting for its owner to come home."

I give her a glare, knowing she's being sarcastic like usual. Even when she was younger she was sarcastic, and every time we would have a conversation on the phone she would be worse from the last.

Ruby starts talking again not waiting for my response, "You know what, I haven't seen my little cousin for so long. Come on let's talk. Tell me what's been going on."

After she finishes she starts making her way towards me, and brushes past into my room without another word.

I let my head fall in annoyance. She just barges in, of course. Wait, did she say she wanted to talk about what's been going on. Great, the only thing going on right now is the thing with Amy, and I'd rather not discuss that.

After making my way back into my room, I sit on the edge of my bed while Ruby makes herself at home and reclines backwards on her arms next to me.

I look at her in annoyance and say, "So what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"Oh you know anything, whatever you think is important or interesting."

After a moment of consideration I decided not to tell her about me and Amy. I really don't want to talk about it, especially all the things I did wrong. Ruby would probably just make me feel worse about it.

I tried my best to make my regular day-to-day stuff sound as interesting as possible, but I can only talk about my classes for so long.

When I finish and am trying to come up with a new topic, Ruby interrupts my thoughts.

"All right can we cut the bullshit, I know about everything that happened."

After I comprehend what she said I whip my head towards her in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"The receptionist in guidance was being weird and kept crying when I mentioned you or Amy. And when I asked Amy she told about all of your guy's little escapades."

My eyes widen at her words, I can't believe Amy would tell her! "Sh-She told you?"

Ruby sits up so she's level and turns her head to face me, "Yep, and your both morons."

"W-What?"

"You for obvious reasons, and Amy for going along with all your bullshit."

I start to speak again but she cuts me off before I can get a word out.

"Though she at least has an excuse. People do really dumb things for love."

How can she talk about Amy having feelings for me so casually?

Ruby goes on obviously not expecting me to comment, "Yes, she really did tell me everything. Her feelings, Liam, the wedding. All of it."

Amy told her all of it! They spent enough time together that she had enough time to tell her the whole thing. What the hell! Maybe I wanted to tell her myself. Why did Amy have to tell her everything? How did they even get this close after so many years? So much so that Amy pretty much told her all of our dirty laundry?!

I start glaring into space while gritting my teeth, still lost in thought. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Ruby sitting next to me, quietly observing my reactions.

That feeling from earlier is coming back, and I hate that I still can't understand it. The only time I've felt something similar is... the threesome. I was jealous then. Am I jealous now?

I turn to Ruby in thought and she doesn't say anything, still letting me sort my thoughts. I am jealous; it was so obvious I can't believe I didn't understand before. The reason I don't like Amy and Ruby hanging out so much and getting close, was right in front of me this whole time.

I obviously want to spend time with my cousin again after years apart, and her being with Amy would make it hard to do that. I must be jealous of Amy because Ruby wants to spend time with her instead of me.

I'm so glad I figured that out. Thankfully I've always been good with understanding my emotions.

Maybe I can start spending more time with Ruby again. Sadly she and Amy won't be able to be together too much if I take up more of her time, but Amy would understand.

"Ruby, I know you wanted to catch up, but since you already seem to know what's been happening, can we just hang out together? Like when we were younger."

After a moment Ruby sighs, but then finally grins and replies, "I don't know Karma, playing Harry Potter and reenacting scenes from the movie, seems a little too childish for us."

My eyes widen when I realize what she was talking about, and I smile in reminiscence, "I use to love doing that! I would be Hermione, you'd be Harry, and Amy would be Ron."

"I remember you complaining, wanting to be Hermione cause she was the only girl, and then we would finally give in. And poor Amy she had to be Ron, always trying to keep the peace and make everyone happy," I start laughing in remembrance.

The rest of the night is spent with me and Ruby laughing and sharing stories about the past.

* * *

**AN: Pretty short, but i was bored and so I typed this up pretty quick. Ends abruptly, but any longer the chapter would have been doubled at the least, due to stopping in even more random places.**

**Also Karma huh, her denial is almost delusion at this point. Tell me how I did and what I can improve on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T****hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to Guest, ENDERTHUG22, broadwaybound2016, CarpeDee.m, cyrstals, YouTellMe, and Lovesseddie for reviewing. More cookies for you.  
**

**********I would like to personally thank CarpeDee.m who added this story to a Karmy fanfic blog on tumblr. It's definitely appreciated.**

**********I see a lot of people want Ruby/Lauren, so I'll try my best to make it happen, buts it's going to be a pain in the ass with Lauren's personality.**

* * *

_Amy_

Ruby's been back for two days now. The first day was fine, we caught up and she even agreed to help me.

After the second day though, she barely talked to me.

I know it's not for lack of trying though. Every time she would make her way in even my remote direction, she would always get distracted. Usually it was by Karma coming up to and speaking to her.

A couple of times however, she would get distracted by staring at Lauren. Which is disgusting, but she's my friend so I'll support her, it doesn't mean I have to like it though.

I've been a little annoyed that we haven't talked, but it may be for the best, step 2 of her plan isn't something I necessarily agreed with. I know she's right though, so I'm going to have to do it.

She said it would be best done in private, that's why she's going to give me a ride home with her today so I can speak with Karma.

* * *

**Step 2: The Truth Will Set You Free**

_Karma_

After another grueling day of school I'm finally making my way back home. It was a nice day, I'm even getting a chance to reconnect with Ruby.

I would talk with her any chance I got. Sometimes I would see her walking towards Amy, before I would grab her attention, but every time I spoke with her, Amy seemed to understand.

After the long day and walking home from the bus stop, I just wanted to relax. So thinking along those lines, I changed into more comfortable clothing and laid down in my room browsing the web on my laptop.

After a while, I hear Ruby's door open next door and some whispers.

Stopping, I look up in confusion. Ruby has someone over, I wonder who it is.

The whispers get closer along with footsteps, until they stop outside my door.

One set walks away, but judging from the shadow coming from under my door I can tell someone is still standing there.

Just as I was going to get up and see who is standing outside my room, they knock.

After another moment the person speaks, "Karma, its Amy. Can I come in?"

Amy! Ruby was with Amy this whole time. Alone. In her room!

That same feeling of jealousy flares in my chest.

It must be because they didn't invite me. Did they… did they want to be alone?

That thought most of all almost makes me want to cry.

After another moment wallowing in my thoughts, Amy knocks again.

"Co-," I clear my throat, now noticing the slight moisture in my eyes, "Come in."

I stare at the door as it slowly opens and Amy cautiously steps through the threshold.

"Um, hi Karma."

After a moment, I finally realize that Amy is standing in my room. It feels like forever since she's been in here. Maybe she wants to truly reconcile. That thought alone makes my heart soar, and all feelings of sadness from before dissipate immediately.

Without a thought a giant smile makes its way to my face. Amy tries to return it, but ends up grimacing instead, before dropping it completely now looking truly worried and nervous.

"Hi Amy, I'm really glad to see you. I didn't even know you were here."

That brings a slight smile to her face for a moment, until that also drops and she starts to look nervous again.

"Karma, I really need to talk to you. It's important."

I look at her in confusion. I wonder what it could be, she looks nervous so I doubt it's good.

After a moment I nod, now more apprehensive.

She walks closer and hesitates for a moment, before sitting on the edge of my bed. I sit up and make my way next to her, leaving about a foot of space between us.

"What's up Amy?"

"I need to tell you something, but you can't interrupt okay? If I stop, I don't think I can finish."

I look at her in even more confusion, but then nod uncertainly.

* * *

**(Two Nights Ago)**

_Amy_

"Step two is fairly simple, you have to tell Karma the truth."

I furrow my brow in confusion, what is she talking about? Karma already knows.

"Ruby, Karma already knows my feelings."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

What else is there? The only other thing that's happened recently is… no she can't mean that. I was going to take that to my grave.

"Ruby, please don't tell me what you're talking about is what I'm thinking," I was practically begging at this point. She has to be kidding.

"If you're thinking about your wild night with Liam, then yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Oh my god! No!

"Ruby no! Are you crazy?! Karma will hate me if I tell her! This won't help at all! It will only make things worse!"

As I start to panic, Ruby is still just calmly sitting next to me. It's honestly starting to anger me even more.

"Amy, she's not going to hate you. You're being ridiculous."

I'M being ridiculous!

"Ruby, I slept with Liam! Who she had a huge thing for! On the same day they broke up!"

"Well, you seem to realize how douchy it was for you to do that. So why did you?"

"You know why! It was after Karma rejected me. And I was just so hurt; I wanted to get back at her, make her feel like I did. And being drunk did not help my impulse control."

Ruby raises her brow and then asks, "Do you regret it?"

My eyes widen. What kind of questions are these? Of course I do!

"If she were to find out she would be devastated. As soon as I realized what I had done, I've regretted it ever since. I never want to cause Karma pain, I love her."

Ruby looks at me calculatingly for a moment before replying, "If that's really how you feel. Then you'll be fine."

I stare at her in shock and confusion. What is she talking about?!

"What so, because I feel guilty, it just makes it okay?!"

Ruby fully turns to me while rolling her eyes. "No of course not. But it makes it so you at least deserve forgiveness. I'm not saying she should just forget about it and ignore it, but at least try to work past it."

"I could just avoid all of this by not telling her."

Ruby loudly sighs and then rolls her eyes, "Amy, not telling her will just bite you in the ass in the future. And if you tell her now, especially when you just had you're first conversation today. I don't think you understand how much better it would make the situation, or how much better it makes you look."

"The truth doesn't have to come out," I say desperately.

Ruby's eyebrow twitches and she replies with, "The truth always comes out, whether it's now or next year. And do you know what happens if you wait for it come out on its own?"

I jerkily shake my head in the negative.

"Then this turns into a shitty romance film. And I refuse to have to sit through that shit. Cause if I ever have to see you give a huge unplanned public speech at a really improper time, to apologize with flowery words that no one can just come up with off the top of their head. I swear to god I'm going to kill both of you and then myself for having to sit through it."

My eyes widen at her words and how with each word she seemed to get more and more annoyed. Then I realize, I pretty much already did that with my wedding speech. And decide to keep it to myself.

"So... how should I do this...?"

* * *

**Present**

_Karma_

After a couple of moments of silence I realize that Amy won't say anything else. So I turn to her with a soft look on my face.

"Amy what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

She hesitates for a couple more moments before starting, "At the wedding, after what happened between us. I got drunk, like really, really drunk. Nana worthy drunk. And then… I just felt so bad Karma," I wince slightly at that, "I'm not trying to guilt you I swear it's just… Well I found someone else feeling kind of low and well. Um, we were both so hurt and angry. So we… well I lost my- my virginity."

I turn to her in shock. She's telling me she's no longer a virgin. That… well honestly that infuriates me. I'm not exactly sure why, but all I do know is that I want to hit something all of a sudden. Instead I sit quietly fuming, letting her continue as she seems to have more to say. Hopefully it's nothing worse.

"If you're wondering why I'm telling you, it's because- because I wanted to hurt you at the time."

At that my eyes start watering slightly. Amy wanted to hurt me; she's never wanted to hurt me, not purposefully at least.

"Well that person also wanted to hurt you. And since we were both so drunk. We weren't thinking straight. As soon as I realized what I'd done. I regretted it more than I've ever regretted anything before."

She turns to look at me and her eyes widen, obviously seeing the tears that have started to spill over.

"Oh god. Please- please don't cry. I don't want to hurt you, it was just… I don't know what it was. But please never cry, especially not because of me, I hate when you do."

Amy reaches out to wipe the tears off and I let her for a moment. Until I realize she never said who it was.

"Who was it?"

Her eyes widen in fear. And that in turns makes me even more nervous for her answer. After a moment's hesitation I gently take her hands from my face and put them back in her lap. She looks hurt for a moment and then resigned.

"I swear, if I could I would take it back. Just seeing you cry is hurting me. You have to believe that if I wasn't so drunk, and hurt, and angry it never would have happened."

"Who was it?"

"Please Karma just don't hate me, I'm so sorry."

At this point I can see tears start to pool in Amy's eyes. It makes my tears come even faster. She's not the only who hurts when the other cries, but at the moment I need to know. I have to know that who I think it is, isn't the one she's talking about. And at this point I'm getting frustrated she won't say it.

I finally can't take it anymore and yell out, "Who was it?!"

She looks at me in slight shock though it's soon overtaken by, sadness, regret, and self-hatred.

Finally, she whispers, "Liam."

No. No, no, no, no! Please tell me she's lying. After turning to look a her I can see she's being entirely truthful. I wish she wasn't. I start sobbing at that thought and I can see her eyes widen before her face crumples at the sight.

I don't know what to feel. In one hand what she did, what she intentionally did. Was the most hurtful thing anyone's ever purposefully done to me. On the other hand, I saw how upset and hurt she was that night, and Amy doesn't drink, the few times she has she's always been very unpredictable. I still don't know what to think, to feel, to do, to say, at the moment my worlds imploded and a new one has grown in its stead. One where I don't know anything.

So I choke out the only thing I can think of, "Please leave."

Amy after a moment's hesitation looks at me, gets up, and slowly gets to the door. She opens it, but before she steps out she looks back.

"I'm so sorry Karma."

I don't know how long I'm numbly sitting there still trying to process, when I feel someone sit next to me. I look over hoping Amy didn't come back and yet also hoping she did. It's not her, and I'm not sure if I should feel relieved or disappointed. But when I realize it's Ruby I feel grateful.

She doesn't say anything, doesn't even look at me. She just puts her am around me, and that's all it takes for the dam to break as I start sobbing in her arms.

I spent all night like that.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and I spent the day lounging in bed wholly depressed, Sunday was spent the same way. When my parents asked what was wrong, Ruby saved me by saying I wasn't feeling well, and that I wanted to be left alone.

On Sunday my sadness finally gave way to anger. Amy hurt me. Deeply. I know she did it partly because of me, but I don't care. Since she hurt me, I'll see how she likes it.

Monday couldn't come quick enough at that point. My plan was simple and taken straight from Amy.

I walk up to him with determined steps. As I get closer I'm relieved to see he was alone.

Sitting next to him, I looked at him with the sexiest expression I could and run my finger slowly down his arm.

"Liam, I was wondering if we could… talk? Try and work out what happened. Maybe today, at my house."

By the expression on his face, I knew he understood exactly what I meant by 'talk'. Though what I was looking for was the slight nod of his head that came shortly after.

* * *

**AN: Yeah... so that** **happened. Don't worry about this new development with Liam too much. I hate him so he probably won't be here for long.**

**But anyways, god dammit Karma!**

**The confession had to be done. I hate when things wait for the fucking end just to tell them when they did something shitty. Now there's time for damage control and no untimely speeches.**

**Thanks for reading, tell me how did and if there are any problems.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Along Came a Jewel**

******AN:T****hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to Guest, Dongu, CarpeDee.m, Mr Buffy Summers, YouTellMe, and erinwritesfanfics for reviewing. More cookies for you.**

* * *

_Karma_

He was on top of me. It was… nice. I guess.

After school true to his word Liam came over. I was lucky that Ruby seemed busy and wasn't home. Who knows what she would have done.

We didn't talk when I answered the door. I just grabbed his hand and we went to my room. That was a few minutes ago.

In that time span it hasn't escalated too much. Right now we're just kissing on my bed, he's taken off his shirt but hasn't tried to touch mine yet. Though I can tell he wants to.

I'm just lucky that Liam is like any other teenage boy. No matter how mad they are, dangle the promise of sex in their faces and nothing you could have done is unforgivable.

I would like to say I'm lucky that boys really are this dumb, but this just doesn't feel right.

Something's off. There wasn't a spark or any great feelings of completeness. That's not to say it was particularly bad. It just felt like any random person kissing me. Sexually pleasing but emotionally uncomfortable. Nice but not… just not. I honestly don't know how to explain, much less understand my feelings at the moment.

But no matter what I'm feeling right now; I have to go through with this. My feelings of hurt and anger are still swirling around. And Amy can't just get away with what she did.

I let out a tiny sigh at the thought that I can tell Liam mistook as a sigh of pleasure.

He starts giving me sloppy kisses on my neck.

Eww gross, he's getting slobber all over me. What is he a dog? I almost giggle when the thought of Liam as a dog comes to mind.

Is my mind supposed to be wandering right now? Does that say something about my enjoyment of what I'm doing with Liam? I honestly don't know, do most girls stop paying attention in the middle of foreplay?

I let out another sigh of annoyance, when I can't seem to figure out if this is normal for everyone. Right now I feel kind of bored.

I guess I can surely say I'm over Liam. Though I can't decide if that's a good thing or not.

Mistaking my sigh again for one of pleasure Liam lets out a loud groan and goes to try to take my shirt off. Boredom or not I've gotten this far, I need to finish what I started. Maybe then Amy can feel as bad as I do.

Liam was just pulling my shirt up to my chest when suddenly someone grabs him from behind and yanks him off me.

Startled I look up and am horrified to see Ruby glaring down at Liam on the floor who's looking confused and slightly dazed.

* * *

_Ruby_

You have got to be shitting me. I get home and the first thing I hear while coming up the stairs is shuffling and groaning coming from Karma's room. And here I was wondering why the hell Liam's car was out front.

Having to storm into my idiot cousin's room to see a shirtless Liam dry humping Karma and trying to take her shirt off, was definitely something I could have gone my whole life without seeing.

Though throwing him off of her was an easy way to improve my mood. Looking down at Liam on the floor however brought my anger back again.

Karma's a moron but she's still my little cousin. I've always protected her. And in this instance it's apparent she needs protection, even if it is from herself.

While glaring heatedly at Liam, I say, "Out. Get the fuck out, now!"

He gets up but looks at me confused and starts looking at Karma in question.

I step in front of his view getting more annoyed with this jackass.

"Don't look at her, I'm talking to you. Now get the fuck out."

He still looks confused and starts to say, "What, but who ar-"

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!" Looking down I see his shirt, snatching it off the floor I throw it at him, "I swear to god if you're not out of this house in thirty seconds, I will throw you out the fucking window!"

His eyes widen in fear and he finally starts making his way out of the house. I wait until I hear the door slam, and then go over to the window to make sure he leaves. After seeing him get into his car and driving off, I turn to see Karma still sitting on the bed and staring at me with wide frightened eyes.

After seeing that Karma isn't going to say anything, I start, "Are you serious with this shit? Please tell me you're fucking with me. Or that you're on something. Tell me you did not do this while sober. Because I would honestly like to know I missed a great party, rather than that my cousin is really this fucking stupid and childish."

After a moment Karma finally seems to snap out of her shock, "It's not what you think, honestly."

"So you didn't do this just too childishly get back at Amy."

"W-well even if it was, it's not your business."

My god, my cousin is a ridiculous human being.

"Fuck you! I just made it my business! You're acting ridiculous! How is this going to help anything?! You and Amy could have easily gotten to be friends again, you're lucky I pulled that asshat off before it got any further!"

Karma finally stands from her bed and steps closer to me, "She did the exact same thing! The only reason she even had sex with him was to get back at me! Now she'll know how it feels!"

Looking to my left I see a magazine, I quickly grab it and hit her with it, each smack followed by a word, "Why. Are. You. So. Fucking. Stupid!?"

"Ow Ruby! Stop it!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you! What kind of logic was that! You sound like a fucking moron! Who cares if she hurt you? First of all, why do you keep going to that dumb pretty boy? Why can't you pick something more original for your revenge? Second of all, this isn't going to help anything, it makes Amy sad and you look like a dumb whore. And lastly why can't you just act your age and not turn everything you do into a ridiculous soap opera."

Karma starts tearing up, "Ruby I-I… She hurt me."

I sigh in annoyance and wariness, "I know she did sweetie, but that doesn't mean this was how you should have handled it. I honestly don't know what Amy would have done if you went through with it; she could have never forgiven you for all I know. But… I guess you guys are really even now."

Karma drops her head slightly finally starting to understand what could have happened if I hadn't stopped it, "Ruby, I just… how could she do that." Tears start slipping down Karma's face.

I put my arm round her shoulder and we sit on the edge of her bed, where she starts leaning into me still crying, "Look Karma, it was pretty shitty of her to do, but so was this. And so was everything you've done for the past couple of months."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you pressured her into fake dating you and then started that thing with Liam behind her back. And am I correct in saying you still just think her feelings are a passing phase? I know that you told her she was pretty much confused, which is seriously fucked up. You sound like one of those parents who are floundering to convince their child that they're not gay."

Suddenly Karma's eyes widen in realization, "Oh my god! I didn't mean it that way!"

I sigh and drop my head slightly, "Karma, yes you did. You honestly did mean it that way. For a different reason obviously, but you meant in the exact same way. My guess is you were afraid. Afraid of what it meant and afraid of what it would change. I don't understand why though. You live in Austin, Texas. People are so understanding that it makes me uncomfortable," Karma smiles slightly at my joke and I tighten my arm around her in response, "What is the big deal that Amy feels that way and what would be the big deal if you felt that way too."

"But, I like guys; I'm sexually attracted to guys."

"So. So am I."

Karma turns to me with wide eyes and I try my best not to laugh, "But I thought you liked girls, I know you've dated some."

This time I can't help but let the amused chuckle escape, "Ok and… I know you've heard of bisexuality before. It's not exactly some new underground term that no one ever uses."

"Bisexuality…"

I give her a bewildered look in response, "You- you have heard of it before right?"

She absently nods, "Yeah, it's just, I guess I've never thought about it before, you know? But being attracted to both genders…"

Seeing Karma start to get lost in thought I smile and stand up. Maybe this was a good thing; it seems to have helped with getting Karma and Amy together.

Karma noticing my movement asks, "Where are you going?"

"I'll leave you too think."

Karma nods slightly before her head whips up with a panicked look, "Are you gonna tell Amy."

I sigh and say, "It didn't get that far, so I won't start anything, but if it comes up for whatever reason, I will say something."

Karma nods with a grateful look.

I start walking to the door, but look back and say, "Look at it this way, you're both even on the shitty scale, so nothing's holding you back from a friendship now."

I turn again to go and am about to walk through the door but can't resist looking back and saying while waggling my eyebrows, "Maybe even more than friendship."

I'm rewarded with a blush from Karma and start walking to my room laughing before she can say anything.

* * *

**AN: So yep told ya Liam wouldn't be here long. I couldn't stomach that shit. **

**I have a couple ways I could end this. But some are a good amount longer than others. So you tell me should I end this pretty soon or should I draw it out more? I honestly can't decide.**

**Also not sure if this is important but I imagine Susan Coffey as Ruby. I love her.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Along Came a Jewel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Now that that's out of the way, I'm not doing it again. **

**********AN:T****hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to** Inner Monologue, Guest, LucilleIsNotHere, kenfromnhus, ENDERTHUG22, YouTellMe, nyeemastokes, erinwritesfanfics, unikorn89, michelle96. More cookies for you.  


* * *

_Ruby_

After my little 'talk' with Karma, I decided that I wanted to get out of the house for a little while. So after some deliberation, I finally determined I would go to a coffee shop I've driven by a few times.

After making my way over and parking, I stepped out of my car and started walking up to the shop.

Opening the door I glanced around to see if there was anything of interest, when I saw a sight that seems to be brightening up my days as of late.

There in the back corner sitting in a booth is my new favorite person, Lauren.

Quickly going up to the counter, I order a mocha frappuccino with whip cream to ease my sweet tooth. While impatiently waiting I keep throwing glances back at Lauren, praying for them to hurry and finish before she leaves.

After an agonizing four minutes, they finally finish and hand it to me, after paying I immediately make my way over to Lauren with a grin on my face.

Sitting down in the booth across from her, she looks up in surprise and then annoyance when she recognizes it's me.

"Hi there beautiful, miss me?"

She immediately starts looking more annoyed and huffs before replying, "Don't you have anything better to do than stalk and annoy me?"

She's so cute when she's angry.

"How have I annoyed you? We've only had one conversation."

Lauren gives me a glare, just making her more adorable in my opinion, and says, "You may not have said anything, but you've stared enough for it to get on my nerves."

Turning my grin into an amused smirk I reply, "You know most girls would be honored to have someone as beautiful and amazing as myself not be able to take my eyes off of them."

Her brow twitches, and she sarcastically says, "You forgot humble."

"It was implied."

Lauren rolls her eyes before going on, "Besides I'm not most girls."

My smile softens slightly and I say, "Oh trust me sweetheart I know. That's why I like you so much. You think any other random girl deserves this much attention? Nope, only the special ones such as yourself do."

I almost cheer when I notice my words have a caused a slight blush to appear on her cheeks and she's speechless for a few moments.

After finally composing herself she shoots back, "Be that as it may, your staring may incite rumors. Rumors that I don't need for my reputation."

"Well beautiful that's an easy fix. If we actually do what the rumors say, then they'll just be facts. So how bout it, wanna tell the truth with me?"

After I finish she gives me a disgusted look though I'd like to think there was a spark of amusement in her eyes.

"Not now, not ever. And that is a fact."

Knowing I'll make her eat those words one day, I decide to let it go for now and instead change the subject.

"Why are you here all alone?"

Lauren's brow furrows for a moment at the abrupt subject change before answering, "What I can't get coffee by myself? And besides you're here all alone too."

I knew if could see my face at the moment it would be extremely amused as I decide to have some fun.

"No I'm not, I'm here with you."

Lauren gives me an incredulous look, "Then I wouldn't technically be alone either, now would I? Not that it really matters if I was."

"So we're not alone, because we're together?"

She gives me a confused look, "Yeah that's what I just said. I'm not alone because I'm with you."

I finally give her a triumphant look, while she still looks at me bewildered.

"And how is that; being with me?"

She gives me a deadpan look after realizing what I did and rolls her eyes, "Twist my words all you'd like. You know what I mean."

I give her a pout that makes her roll her eyes though I can definitely see the amusement in her eyes from my antics now.

"I just wanted to hear you say it."

After that we both sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments just sipping our individual orders.

Looking down I notice we both finished our drinks and get up.

"Do you want another," I ask while pointing at her cup.

Lauren comes out of her reverie and glances down to where I'm pointing.

"No, I'm about to go anyways."

I shrug carelessly and say, "To go then?"

After a moment's deliberation she finally starts going for her purse while saying, "I guess, here just give me my change ba-"

I put a hand on her bare forearm to stop her, and in the back of my mind make note of how soft her skin is.

"It's cool I got it."

Lauren looks at me for a moment before rolling her eyes, "If you really think buying me coffee is going to somehow get into my pants, then I finally see the resemblance between you and Karma when it comes to intelligence."

I quirk a brow in response before saying, "If you seriously think my plan is to buy you coffee to finally make you mine, then you are underestimating me and are in way over your head. And if you think I would go to this much trouble just to sleep with you then you misunderstand. I don't only want to fuck you. I want to get to know you, spend time with you, understand you; in other words connect with you on a deeper level than our libidos."

After a few moments of Lauren just staring at me in open-mouthed shock I give her another grin and ask, "So, what would you like?"

She blinks at me a couple of times obviously forgetting what we were talking about.

I start smirking, "Your drink. What drink would you like?"

Lauren finally snaps out of her shock and tells me what she wants and I go over to the counter to get it along with another one of my drinks.

As I wait I periodically glance over at Lauren not being able to help myself.

Seeing her sit there with her perfectly coiffed and shiny blonde hair, her lithe tiny figure, and her absolute confidence makes me smile; knowing that she could have walked out at anytime now that I'm distracted just makes it widen.

Though what made my day and made everything; all of my problems, plans, and everyone else in the world fade away. Was when I caught her eye as she also glanced at me, and instead of turning away she held it for a few moments until she finally turned back around with a slight pink sheen on her cheeks.

Maybe I really do have a chance with her.

* * *

**AN: So I had some people who wanted me to do some Ruby/Lauren and here it is. A whole chapter just for them. And don't fret there will be more of them in the future.**

**I'm always best with dialogue, because I can usually be pretty witty with what I say and its easy to put on the screen, so I did this fairly quickly.**

**Thank you for telling me that you like this and would like it long. It looks like I'll go for one of my longer endings. This also means more drawn out romances.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Along Came a Jewel**

**********AN:T****hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to **rokpest, kenfromnhus, Guest, unikorn89, .188, CarpeDee.m, Mr Buffy Summers, aguiarcorina, Williams12, Nightcast. More cookies for you.  


* * *

_Amy_

It's been three days since I've told Karma the truth of what actually happened at the wedding. I wish I could be mad at Ruby for making me do it, but I know she was right.

I still want to yell and scream and cry like a overemotional child because of what I was pretty much forced to do, but I've decided to act mature and try to solve this like an adult for once. I think I've forgotten what that means as of late. I'm fairly sure faking being a lesbian and have a threesome is not the adult way to solve problems.

Still walking into school while Ruby regales me with her tale of how she finally got Lauren to talk to her. It kind of makes me want to have a story to tell her of how something good happened to me.

"It was all going perfectly, until I just made a hilarious joke that she took way to seriously!"

Looking over at Ruby with an eyebrow raised and a smile on my face, I state, "I somehow doubt this joke was something we should tell children."

Ruby gives me a pout and puppy dog eyes, that want makes me want to both hug her and laugh, and then she says, "It wasn't that bad."

"Ruby," I say amused and somewhat stern.

The she gives a loud drawn-out sigh, "Fine, I said, 'You know what the difference is between sex and conversation?'"

"I know that's not the end."

After another dramatic sigh the red-head continues, "Then when she said, 'No,' I said, 'Then do you wanna go back to my place and talk.'"

After looking at her dejected face for a moment I finally lose it and start laughing uncontrollably, "Why did you think it was a good idea to ask her that."

Finally breaking out of her pout she waves her finger in the air with her other hand on her hip and loudly says, "Hey! It was funny, how was I supposed to know she doesn't like fun things."

I turn to her still trying to control my laugh, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't like pick up lines. And that you did know."

"That was different; it was a _funny_ pick up line!"

I was about to respond, when I look across the courtyard and see the object of my earlier brooding, Karma. Which immediately makes me sober and frown.

Ruby turns to look at me and then at what I was looking at, after I see the realization cross her face that it was Karma, she rolls her eyes, "Don't worry about her Amy, I think you guys will be pretty much back to normal soon."

After finishing her mysterious statement, Ruby walks off before I can ask her what she was talking about.

Looking back over to where Karma was I frown as I realize she isn't there anymore.

Though after hearing a timid, "Amy," I look to my right and find her standing there nervously.

My eyes widen in surprise, honestly not sure if she would ever talk to me again, "Karma."

"Hey Amy."

"Hi Karma."

"Jesus Christ, we've established you know each other's names, now continue the conversation!" I look to my left and see that Ruby came back, apparently just to tell me that, because now she's walking away again.

Looking back at Karma I see probably the same expression on my face mirrored on hers, bewilderment.

Finally I say, "I guess we should probably do what she said."

Karma awkwardly looks down, "Yeah."

"Look Karma-" "Amy I just wan-" We both say simultaneously.

We both laugh awkwardly until I finally say, "Go ahead Karma."

After a moment's hesitation she finally starts, "It's just about the other day, what you told me. I think some of the things I did weren't really that much better," I look at her in confusion and surprise honestly not expecting her to say that, "Yeah, um Ruby pointed it out."

My confusion clears after she says that, now understanding how she came to that conclusion.

After staring for a moment I finally say, "What does that mean Karma?"

"I don't… I don't really know. I just want to be friends again. I've missed you so much these past weeks."

I look at her with hope in my eyes, "Yo-you have?"

She nervously starts biting her lip and avoiding my eyes, "Yeah, I guess you could say I felt like I was missing something, like I wasn't whole or complete. I hated the feeling. I hated that we weren't friends."

Ignoring for now that she pretty much just told me I complete her, I instead focus on trying to respond, "I was feeling the same way. I honestly thought I was being stupid. But hearing you say the same thing… I don't know, is it wrong that I'm happy about that? Because I've missed you so much. I've missed being able see you, or talk to you. God! I've missed just being around you."

During my speech (that thankfully Karma just seems to either not realize or not care that it can be misconstrued as another love confession) she'd started crying silent tears.

Karma says "Amy." Before finally just jumping at me and giving me a fierce hug and I hold on to her with equal ferocity.

She's crying into my shoulder and then starts saying somewhat incoherently, "I'm sorry," repeatedly.

Pushing her back slightly so I can see her face, I say, "No Karma, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault."

She frantically starts shaking her head back and forth, "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

I huff out a laugh that we're pretty much arguing over who's sorry and then say, "How about its both of our faults."

Karma puts her head on my shoulder and snuggles slightly closer to me before saying, "Fine, but you're blaming me for the next one."

I huff out another laugh at her slight childishness before holding her even tighter.

* * *

**AN: It was so fluffy! :') Finally some fluffly Karmy. I'm gonna go cry some tears of joy.  
**

**Thanks for everyone who read. **

**Please tell me how I did or anything else you'd like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Along Came a Jewel**

**********AN:T****hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to kenfromnhus, unikorn89, A, Debbie93, ** cyrstals, Guest, robby. britt. 188, and LIL Slim. More cookies for you.

* * *

_Amy_

It's been a couple of days since Karma and I finally patched things up. And I've never felt lighter. Knowing that Karma and I won't just fizz out like most friendships, it's as if a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

I'm in my own world walking with Karma towards the buses after school when we're stopped by Ruby coming up to us.

"Amy, I need your help with something."

I give her a confused look and out of the corner of my eye see that Karma is mirroring my expression, "What? What's going on?"

Ruby steps up, grabs my wrist, and starts dragging me towards her car while saying, "I'll explain on the way, come on."

I look back at Karma to see her still looking perplexed and getting slowly more and more annoyed.

"What but, where are we-"

"Your house, come on," Ruby then looks over her shoulder and calls out, "Bye Karma, see ya at home!"

After a few minutes of Ruby dragging me to her car and me stewing in silent confusion, I finally break and say, "Alright seriously, what's going on?"

Ruby turns and gives me an amused look while at the same time clicking the button to unlock the car, "Step three. You didn't think this was over did you?"

* * *

Making it into my room after seeing no else was home, I turn to Ruby after the silent drive here and say, "Why do I need a step three, me and Karma are good again."

"That's nice, but are you as the great Brittany S. Pierce would say, giving each other sweet lady kisses? Because until that is happening then this isn't over."

Giving her an extremely confused look at what she said because I honestly have no idea what she's talking about, I say, "What!"

Ruby gives me a stern look and crosses her arms, "You are not a couple yet. So my work isn't done. Until it is, we have many more steps to complete."

"Ruby, I think it would be best if we left mine and Karma's relationship alone. We just got back to being friends again."

The red-head looks at me in annoyance, "I know, that was the point of steps one and two. Now you're going to complete my plan dammit! I refuse to deal with a pussy. And that's what you're acting like, a pussy! So woman up and listen!"

Being too scared to refute her, I just sit quietly and decide to do what I'm told.

**Step 3: Major Distraction, Minor Pain**

* * *

The next day at school was nerve-racking. Ruby's next step in her plan didn't even make sense. I tried to tell her as much but she insisted.

Sitting outside with Karma for lunch and ignoring the looks we were getting for talking again, Karma is interrupted mid sentence by a ringing noise.

After realizing that it's coming from my phone and seeing an unknown number flash across the screen, I contemplate not answering but decide against it.

I'm about to speak and ask who it is, but before I can the voice on the other end starts talking.

"Amy its Ruby, don't talk and start smiling in excitement."

I hesitate for a moment, thinking this plan is getting crazy even for Ruby, before doing as she said and get a wide pleased grin on my face.

"Alright now put the phone to your chest like, you don't want me to hear you and then turn to Karma and say, "'I'm sorry, but I've waited to hear from them all day, while gesturing to the phone. Then get up without anther word and walk away without looking back.'"

Thinking about how detailed her instructions were and then how ridiculous this all is, I almost don't do it but decide against it and instead do as she said.

While walking away after following Ruby's weird instructions to the letter, I resist looking back and instead talk to Ruby on my phone.

"Now what?"

"Alright super spy. Meet me by building two."

* * *

Walking across campus to building two, in annoyance at Ruby and whatever this is, I find her leaning on the wall right outside the entrance.

"Ruby what the hell?! This is retarded, what are we doing?"

"Alright so you're probably going to get another call like that in a few days, do what you just did. Maybe change the wording to mix it up a little."

"Ruby are you even listening! What the hell was the point of that?!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, just know that you did perfectly and this is going to work out fine in the end."

Ruby walks away before I can say anything else.

"How is this a good idea?"

"I don't know, but I like her. Why have we not been introduced?"

I jumped not having heard anyone else come up and turn around to see Shane.

"I don't know she's been here for about two weeks now."

Shane gives me a look and says," Are you sure? Cause it seems pretty hard to miss that hair."

I sigh but don't respond.

"What was all that about anyway? It sounded like something I would enjoy. Can I join your weird back-alley club too?"

I hesitate a moment before deciding that I can trust Shane and choose to just tell him the truth.

"She's trying to help get me and Karma together."

Shane gets a wide-eyed happy look and says, "Then I am definitely joining. This seems like fun. I can't believe you didn't immediately ask for my help in the first place."

"Yeah well Ruby has always been somewhat of a schemer."

"Yep definitely my new best friend. Before we start the fun, you're going to have to fill me in on all the exciting stuff I missed."

"Alright, alright meet me in the courtyard after school, I'll text Ruby to meet me there and we'll all talk."

Shane suddenly turns serious and asks evenly, "Before we get started, I have one very important question."

I look at him nervously, and hesitantly say, "Yeah."

With a severe expression still on his face Shane asks, "Is her hair naturally that color?"

* * *

**AN: Kinda short, but i just wanted to get something out.  
**

**Did anyone see the trailer for season 2, cries tears of joy.**

**That having someone call you thing by the way was actually advice I got from someone to make somebody like you, that apparently works for them often.**

******Please tell me how I did or anything else you'd like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Along Came a Jewel**

**********AN:T****hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to ****************unikorn89, Mr. Buffy Summers, TL, ****************kenfromnhus, Debbie93, ** cyrstals, pancakes are awesome, guest, broadwaybound2016, Williams12. More cookies for you.

**This chapter is dedicated to Kenfromnhus. I just realized that you have read, favorited, and reviewed both my stories and I really appreciate that, so thank you.**

* * *

_Ruby_

_Meet me in the courtyard after your last class._

That's what I see when I look at the text I just received from Amy.

Looking up from my phone to make sure I don't walk into anything; I quickly look back down after making sure I'm not going to cause any damage.

_Can't, I skipped after lunch, busy now._

Putting my phone back into my pocket, I carry on walking to the same coffee-house I was in the other day.

As I was just about to the door when I see a familiar blonde walk out.

I get a wide smile on my face and call out, "Lauren!"

She looks in my direction for a moment before an annoyed frown comes to her face.

Coffee now forgotten, I jog to catch up to her and then start walking backwards in front of her as I notice she won't stop.

"Lauren, hey."

She goes on ignoring me as if I wasn't there.

"Come on Lauren, I didn't mean to upset you the other day."

She continues ignoring me not even looking in my direction.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize?"

Lauren still continues walking but does look at me and raises her brow as if to say 'what do you think?'

I sigh, but then say, "Alright, alright I'm sor- Fuck!"

I'm cut short in my apology when I suddenly trip on a curb as I wasn't paying attention while walking backwards. I flail for a few seconds and then finally land fully on my back with a thump and a loud 'oof'.'

"Owwwww… The curb has been the victor in this fight."

I lay there in pain with my eyes closed for a few more seconds before I finally stop groaning and open my eyes. The first thing I see is Lauren standing over me looking concerned, though trying to hide it.

After staring for a moment I finally croak out, "I really am sorry."

Lauren hesitates for a moment before giving an exaggerated sigh and holding out her hand to help me up.

I take it and with her help, stand to my full height again. After rubbing my back with a wince, I look over to Lauren and say, "Is that what it's going to take for you to forgive me in the future? Pain."

Lauren suddenly smirks and says, "Probably."

I give her a slightly pained smile and say, "Well at least there is a future."

The blonde huffs slightly but doesn't say anything to refute my statement, so I take it as a win.

I look at her and realize we should both be in class, so I ask, "Guess we both skipped, huh?"

She shrugs and says, "Even I need a break sometimes."

I give her a smile and reply with, "So she is human."

Lauren looks slightly amused and asks, "What did you think I was?"

In response I give her a mock surprised look and say, "An angelic robot of course."

She suddenly gets a sinister smirk and says, "I've been called worse."

After a few moments of us both lost in thought after her last comment; I nervously clear my throat and say, "I'm actually glad I caught you, I've been meaning to talk to you."

Lauren raises her brow in silent urging to continue.

I fidget slightly and finally say, "Well it's just, I've never technically, like really, um actually asked you if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime or you know something."

She gets a flabbergasted look on her face obviously not understanding any of my rambling. After a couple more moments of her trying to figure out what I just said she finally asks, "What?"

I put my head down in shame, I hate having to be serious, mostly because of how nervous I can be when I'm trying to be; but when I act sarcastic and fun, I'm full of confidence. Mostly it's because that just isn't me, I _am_ the funny sarcastic girl and anything else just makes me uncomfortable. This however calls for drastic measures.

I let out a big breath and finally say, "Look, I know I've messed around and I've hit on you, incessantly. But I'm trying to just be real here. I'm not going to be an ass or make a sexual joke. So from the heart, or you know, whatever… would you like to maybe, go out sometime?"

I look up as this whole time I've been staring at the ground and see Lauren giving me an odd look. Breaking out of her stupor she finally comments, "That was… weird."

I nod in total agreement and say, "Yeah, yeah it was."

Lauren deliberates for a few moments and then says, "I'll go on two conditions."

I nod enthusiastically, willing to compromise if it means she she'll agree.

She purses her lips, which distracts me for a moment as I stare at them, but I snap out of it as she starts talking again, "Number one: if anyone we know sees us, we're just out as friends. And number two: don't ever act like that again."

I give her a grin and reply, "The second ones more for both our benefit, so that's an easy yes. The first one will sadly ruin my plan of yelling from the rooftops that you finally agreed to a date, but I think I should be able to control myself until you're more comfortable."

Lauren sighs though she also has a small smile on her face, "I can't believe I actually missed your confidence and sarcasm."

I give her a smile in return and we start walking back towards the coffee shop, "Yeah but come on all that sappiness, just… yuck."

Lauren just nods in agreement and we carry on walking while caught up in conversation.

* * *

**AN:Well I decided to update fairly quickly, but its also kinda short. I was just kinda in the mood, so there you go.**

**I finally saw the season 2 trailer. I want it to come back so bad, but at the same time I don't, because every episode where Karmy isn't real and canon hurts me inside.**

**Ive gotten some reviews were they wanted Ruby to be more serious with Lauren and that was pretty much the best I could do so... sorry.**

**If anyone has any date ideas tell me in a review and maybe I'll use it, I have something in mind but I know there are better ideas. **

**********Please tell me how I did or anything else you'd like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Along Came a Jewel**

**********AN:T****hank you to all that have read, favorited, and followed. Cookies for you. A special thanks to ****************Mr. Buffy Summers, TL, ****************kenfromnhus, ** cyrstals, guest, Robby the Cyber Warrior, Nightcast, ty, Kira Tsumi, willissimpsontyisha, YouTellMe, kateparamore. More cookies for you.

* * *

_Karma_

School these days has been as boring as ever. Amy always seems distracted and Ruby's off doing god knows what. So mostly I've been trying to get back to normalcy after all the drama we've had lately.

Walking to class with Amy by my side we're having light conversation, but it keeps getting interrupted since Amy has to keep greeting people. I didn't even know she knew this many people! Each one gives a wave and smile back.

Amy's my best friend and I love her, but even I know she's not exactly a social butterfly. How did she even meet all of them? Is this why she hasn't been spending time with me lately after school?

What the hell?! Did that girl just wink at her?!

I turn and give the stupid, random, slutty girl a glare.

How dare she interrupt our conversation! That is rude!

I realize I've stopped walking and look back ahead to see Amy has stopped and is giving me a peculiar look.

My eyes widen as I realize how she could take that. I swear it was just because she was rude. It wasn't because she was a stupid slut who was taking Amy's attention. But how can I convince Amy of that?

As I make my way to her and am about to start my explanation as to what just happened, Amy shrugs and starts walking again.

I stop again for a moment out of bewilderment. She didn't even seem to care. Why didn't she care? That seemed like prime time for Amy to misunderstand something again. I don't understand.

I stand in the middle of the now empty hall confused for a few more moments, before clenching my jaw and speeding to class.

Well… I don't care that she doesn't care. She's not supposed to anyway. I ignore the part of me that is upset that Amy didn't mind what happened and finally make it to class.

* * *

A few days later I'm starting to get upset that Amy is so busy and finally have decided that I'm going to demand she spend some time after school with me.

Walking up to her in the courtyard before class, I blurt out, "Why won't you spend any time with me?"

Thankfully we're far enough away from other students that they can't hear our conversation. I could just imagine the rumors that sentence would have caused.

Amy turns to me in confusion and I almost lose my nerve at the honest bewilderment on her face but drive onwards.

"What are you talking about Karma? We're spending time together right now."

I turn to her in equal parts sadness and anger and say, "I mean places other than school. Places that we're not legally forced to go."

Amy hesitates for a moment and then says, "What are you talking about Karma? We do stuff together all the time."

I bite my lip and say, "Not lately and only at school."

I start biting my lip again and she stares at me for a moment before clenching her jaw and forcing out, "Karma I told you I've been busy."

I bite harder on my lip almost causing it bleed and start rocking nervously then I say, "Amy I really miss you, can we do something tonight? Please," I give her my puppy dog eyes and I can see her resolve crumble instantly.

Amy falters for a moment but then hesitantly says, "I-I guess I can put it off until tomorrow."

I immediately get a big grin on my face and attack her in a hug.

* * *

_Ruby_

Finally after days of this nonsense, Lauren said yes to a date. And tonight is the night.

I'm realistic though, I'm not expecting sex and I'm not expecting her to fall in love with me. I am however expecting a second date. Maybe I'm a little ahead of myself, but I'm determined, and if I want something I get it.

Driving up to her house I go up to her door and knock. Lauren immediately answers and starts dragging me back towards my car.

"Well someone's eager."

Lauren scoffs in return and says with an annoyed tone, "I don't want to have to answer anyone's questions about why I'm going out with you on a Friday night."

"Why Lauren, you sure do know how to charm a woman," I say dramatically.

Lauren scowls at me and stops next to my car.

"Now Lauren, you should never frown, because someone could be falling in love with your smile."

Lauren turn to me with a brow raised and asks, "Seriously?"

I pout and reply with, "What, too much?"

I open her door for her and as she starts to get in my car she blandly says, "Little bit, yeah."

I get in on my side and start-up the car, as we start driving I say, "I could be worse. How about, your smile is like the sunshine on a stormy day."

Lauren huffs irritably, but doesn't say anything.

I get a big grin and exclaim, "Ooh I know!" Then with a serious tone I continue, "I truly hope that eyes really are the windows to the soul, because that would mean you have the most beautiful being I have ever seen."

Lauren turns and stares at me for a few moments before stating, "I will jump out of this car."

"Just remember to tuck and roll and you should be fine."

Lauren sighs in exasperation before finally biting out, "Where are we going anyway?"

I contemplate saying something sarcastic but instead simply say, "Italian."

Lauren lifts a brow but doesn't say anything.

* * *

Later after finally leaving the Italian restaurant with Lauren getting chicken while muttering something about it being the least fattening and me getting spaghetti, we make our way back to my car.

I turn to Lauren as she starts talking with her saying, "Well look at that, we're not compatible. Guess you can take me home."

I roll my eyes and say, "Liar," with exasperation.

"I am not lying," She says with outrage.

"They say a good first date is when there is never an awkward silence. And most of our time was spent with us talking and after you yelled at me for talking with my mouth full, eating."

Lauren grimaces and I open the car door for her again with her saying, "Yes, I know. It was disgusting."

"And I stopped as soon as you asked me too. Look at that your already making me a better person."

I start the car and pull out. Lauren then says, "Me. Make you a better person. Even I'm not delusional enough to think I'm a good person."

I give her a sideways glance to see she's staring at me defiantly so I give her a smile and say, "Well that's good, because I don't want the person that makes me better, I want the one that matches my bad."

Her eyes widen slightly at my statement and then she quickly looks away to start staring out the window.

After about ten minutes of a comfortable silence Lauren finally asks, "Where are we going anyway?"

I give her a wide grin and say, "It's a surprise."

After another ten minutes of driving I finally stop. Lauren looks around and I watch as she starts looking round us at the trees and field.

Lauren turns to me in confusion and asks, "Why are we in the woods?"

"I'm obviously going to murder you and bury the body," I say with a serious tone.

Lauren's brow twitches and she utters out, "You're an idiot."

"It took you until now to figure that out?"

Lauren doesn't say anything and then finally gets out of the car, I follow and she looks at me over the car roof.

"Seriously, why are we here?"

I look up and jut my chin at the sky.

Lauren follows my eyes and also looks.

After a few moments she finally says, "Stars."

"Yep."

"…Okay there kind of nice."

"Kind of?"

Lauren rolls her eyes and finally admits, "Fine they're beautiful."

"You bet your sweet ass they are."

"And you ruined it."

We both sit on the hood and stare up at the sky.

We're sitting there for about another five minutes before I finally calmly say, "This is boring right?"

"Extremely."

"…Want to go to a crowded place and make fun of people as they walk by."

Lauren turns to me in surprise and says excitedly, "Yes, but remember if we see anyone I know-"

"-Then you're just showing the new girl around."

"Exactly."

* * *

**AN: I wanted to get this out to commemorate the premiere tonight. This will obviously be AU after this episode.**

**I'm still sad to watch it because of the no Karmy and after reading an interview with Rita and Katie I'm starting to get the sad horrible feeling there never will be real Karmy.**** That doesn't mean I'll stop loving the show or stop watching. But I'm just sad right now.  
**

**Also yes I do know why Lauren is taking those pills and I won't spoil it for anyone who doesn't know. I will however be including it in the story especially after I researched the specific type they said she had and decided it will change things more emotionally than physically. **

**If anyone does want to know what the pills are for because their impatient like me it was announced so you can just Google it.**

**Anyway, Please tell me how I did or anything else you'd like to tell me in a review. Thank you for all the kind words in the past**


End file.
